A Darkside's purpose?
by Chaos Lord Roscoso
Summary: Set One Month after Pokemorph Sanctuary when Ozzy ends up meeting Oldkid and joins the Society of Shadows


Society of Shadow's

A purpose for a Darkside.

We find ourselves on a ordinary road, except walking along it was the Darkside Pokemorph Ozzy, once again Ozzy was simply travelling the world. He had joined the Guardian's of the Pokemorph Sanctuary about a month ago, but about 2 days ago, he revealed he was also a Rogue Darkside, he left saying that Drake would try to destroy him again so he had to leave but he promised that he would keep the sanctuary secret.

"(Sighs) Once again, I have to walk alone," Ozzy said as he stared up at the sky,

"Hmm, for now I better just find someplace to rest," Ozzy said as he found what looked like an empty cave, with nothing better he stepped inside and sat down.

(Meanwhile)

We find Oldkid, the Leader of the Society of Shadow's, he had just formed the group it was doing fine for now, but he knew he needed new members, suddenly his screen seemed to show a powerful Dark Presense.

"Hmm, I wonder what we have here?" Oldkid asked before leaving the HQ and headed to the location, Which was the same area that Ozzy was at.

(Meanwhile back with Ozzy)

Ozzy was simply resting in the cave when suddenly a stomping noise could be heard. Another stomp woke Ozzy up.

"Huh?" Ozzy said as he noticed, a pretty big foot outside the cave, peering out he saw a strange sight, it was a huge monster it almost looked like the Dinosaur Giganotosaurus except it had two heads and was surroundded in a pitch black Aura.

RRRRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

"Geez, how does something like THAT go unnoticed!?" Ozzy yelled. As he dodged the lunge of one of it's head, before firing a hyperbeam at it, which only stunned it.

"Geez, what's a dinosaur doing out here and a mutant one at that!?" Ozzy said. As it quickly roared at Ozzy before lunging again, Ozzy once again dodged but couldn't avoid the tail which slammed him into a Wall.

"Damn it!" Ozzy yelled getting back up, the slame merely knocked the air out but no real damage. As the Dinosaur started roaring again. It lunged again and then...

"_Soru_!" A voice yelled as a very fast blur appeared and slammed into the Side of the Dinosaur sending it to the ground. The figure then revealed it was Oldkid. He glanced at the knocked down Dinosaur before facing Ozzy.

"Well I found another Darkside, lucky me," Oldkid said as both Darksides heard a roar as the Dinosaur got back up. As what looked like Electricity gathered in it's mouths.

"Chaos Control!" Ozzy yelled teleporting out of harms way.

"_Geppou!_" Oldkid yelled using the Martial Art move to jump away from the blast.

"_Rankyaku!_" Oldkid yelled launching air blade's at the Dinosaur causing Deep Wounds to appear on it's body.

"Hyperbeam!" Ozzy yelled hitting one of the wounds Oldkid made, causing the Dinosaur to roar in pain. Oldkid then charged at the Dinosaur jumped on it's back and aimed his hands at one of the heads.

"_Shigan Shottogun!_" Oldkid yelled launching a huge blast on the neck of the dinosaur causing it to go limp. While Ozzy charged at the other head.

"Viral Claws!" Ozzy yelled launching a new move he learnt from Missingo. He quickly slashed at the other neck. With that the other head fell limp, dead.

"Not bad, still need work but not bad," Oldkid said with a smirk. While Ozzy frowned at that.

"If you don't mind then, I have to head off!" Ozzy said before picking up his back pack. When suddenly Oldkid appeared infront of you.

"You know, I could use someone with your skills? I have created a powerful group and I am looking for more strong member's," Oldkid said.

"Look! I can sense Darkstars Energy from you, and I will never work for anyone like him!" Ozzy yelled As he started to walk away. Oldkid smirked.

"Oh no then I'll just have to help Drake destroy that Sanctuary of yours," Oldkid said with a smirk almost right after he said that Ozzy appeared infront of him Viral Claws ready.

"DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN THE SANCTUARY!!!" Ozzy yelled. Oldkid kept calm.

"No problem as long as you join my group, what do you say," Oldkid said with a smirk while extending his hand. Ozzy simply glared at him, before sighing and shaking hands.

"Fine, but you have to leave the sanctuary alone!" Ozzy demanded.

"Fine, now come with me, we have plans to make," Oldkid said with a smirk before walking over to his ride a simple warthog. He Climbed on along with Ozzy. Who suddenly thought.

'What have I got myself into?' Ozzy asked himself. As Oldkid drove them to the HQ of the Society of Shadows!


End file.
